Communication for Winning
by HolyColonoscopy
Summary: They talk without words. That's how it will stay until someone loses their little competition. Trust me, someones going to lose today. Kaname x Zero. Rated T for language and slight sexual content. Slight Comedy and Romance. Un-beta'd. One-Shot!


**Good day all you wonderful people of fanfiction! Umm, so this is just a short one-shot between Kaname and Zero. Note: Any interactions should be taken as Kaname x Zero, not Zero x Kaname. I suppose if you can see it the other way and you prefer it, go right on ahead.**

**Summary: They talk without words. That's how it will stay until someone loses their little competition. Trust me, someones going to lose today.**

**Genre: Slight Comedy, Slight Romance**

**Rated: T for language and some sexual content**

**Pairing(s): Kaname x Zero**

**Length: 1031 words. Approximately 2 pages. **

**POV: First Person: Zero or Kaname**

**Beta: None**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I make a profit off of the use of Vampire Knight.**

**Note: This story was inspired by the summary from the fic **_**'return'**_** by jelloisawesome263622. I haven't actually read their story but if they find this offensive they can contact me and I can take this down. I just don't like offending people by stealing what they thought. Once again, note the word **_**inspired **_**I actually have no idea how their fic goes.**

**-oooOOOooo-**

He is not going to do it. I glare at him. The bastard has the nerve to smirk at me! I heighten the intensity of my glare, hoping that the message will find it's way through that (so not)gorgeous chocolate hair and into that thick skull of his. I swear to god if he- You fucking asshole! I'll kill you! There's the cake I slaved on for hours, laying on the god damn ground. Kuran is such a- a- uhh! I can feel my nostrils flare and my eyes blaze with anger. The stupid _prince _on the other hand looks so amused with himself. He licks some of the white icing from his finger and walks away with an transparent triumphant grin stuck to that smug face. Not after five seconds after he left, Yuuki walks in from the other door. I repress a sigh. Yuuki, I love you, your a great sister, but I am so not in the mood for the shit your going to give me.

"Zero! Why is the cake on the ground? Did you drop it? And why is your face red?" No Yuuki, that bastard you think it nice pushed it onto the ground. Now I'd tell you that but then I would get a lecture on 'how I shouldn't blame others' because 'that just doesn't sound like Kaname' because 'he's just too kind'. Yeah, that blood sucker's a real saint. I just roll my eyes and walk out of the room. She can clean it up, her 'boyfriend' dropped it, so not my problem. I'm almost all the way down the hall and I still hear her screaming from me to get back here. Sorry princess but I think I hear Lily calling from me. Hey wait! My face was not red!

**-oooOOOooo-**

I should have looked at Kiryuu's face a little longer, he was so angry. I do have to say, Kiryuu is very adorable when he's angry, especially when that anger is directed at me. Right now he's with that horse of his, White Lily if I remember correctly. I haven't bothered the hunter in a few hours, I should head to the stables.

After some walking I find the silvertte with the horse. He's petting it and acting like I'm not here. I know he knows I'm here because he knows what I smell like. He knows when I'm right behind, or when I'm across the academy grounds. That's how I figured out he was at the stables. We've been around each other so much how do we not recognize each others smell. And maybe the fact that he's drunk my blood on more then one occasion. He smells beautiful, like lilacs and vanilla and still a hint of cake. No, smelling him does not make me a creep, it makes me an opportunist of sorts.

We haven't spoken a word to each other ever since he drank my blood for the first time. We've learned to communicate without words. Before you ask, no, I'm not going to say anything to him. Not yet. He has to say something to me first. It feels like me and Kiryuu have a silent competition. Who's going to crack first. It certainly won't be me, no, I have to much pride for that. Not that I would tell him that. But I do have a plan to make him break. I walk forward and slip my hands around his waist. Once again, not a creep, opportunist. He spins around and his face turns a faint scarlet. I slowly lean forward. Our nose are lightly touching. Zero's soft lips open as if in protest, but he doesn't say anything. He doesn't want to lose either. I lean down to his neck and graze my teeth across his vein. I could just feel Zero stiffen, but still, he doesn't say a word. Not yet anyways. I need to catch him off guard. I feel a smirk spread across my face. I lick along his neck to his jaw causing him to shiver. I can see how enraged he is. I know he's suspicious because of my smirk. Suddenly I crash our lips together. I feel him hold in a gasp but his mouth still opens. I began to explore his mouth. My pride rises as I hear him let out a soft moan. Suddenly, he pulls back tries to push me away. My arms are still secure around his waist but I can't feel his lips against mine. The silvertte furiously rubs at his lips, like a child I should note.

"Kuran you bastard!" He growls loudly. I sly grin crosses my face. The 'oh fuck' is just seeping into him now as his eyes widen. I lean forward.

"I win," I whisper and then close the gap between out lips again.

**-oooOOOooo-**

Ha! No lemon for you today! I didn't want to right a lemon in the first place anyways because when I first started writing this I thought that the ending would be good there.

To be honest I had quiet a lot of trouble writing this last part for some reason. I was like 'Noooo! This is such shit!' The entire time! Also I've never mentioned this but I don't have a problem really with OOCness because its supposed to be the authors interpretation of how the characters either should act or how they want them to act, I mean its called fafiction. So I'm sorry, but I'm not going to apologize if they seem OOC to you(Ha, I just apologized for not apologizing). Anyways I hope you guys review! IT MAKES WRITERS HAPPY! (Like me!).


End file.
